Un vœux solennel
by Yoshirifi
Summary: [OS] Licht, chef des elfes, meneur respecté et l'élu. Pour Patry, les choses ne sont pas si simples... Que faire quand l'amour se mêle à l'admiration ?


**Hey** !

Alors il s'agit de ma première fic sur le merveilleux manga qu'est Black Clover (_j'ai dévoré l'anime en moins de 2 semaines mais passons ^^_). J'ai trouvé la relation entre Licht et Patry assez intrigante (_et belle aussi mais ce n'est qu'un avis personnel_) pour que cela stimule mon imagination. Cet épisode se passerait avant le mariage de Licht mais après qu'il ait sympathisé avec les humains (et accessoirement il ferait un bon facteur explicatif quant à la volonté de vengeance de Patry, en plus de ce qu'on sait dans l'anime) . Je sais que le yaoi n'est pas au goût de tout le monde, toutefois, ici, il n'y a pas de scènes explicites de ce genre, tout du moins cela reste **accessible** à tout le monde je pense ^^ (_là encore ce n'est que mon opinion qui est peut être biaisée ah, ah ..._ ).

_Bien évidemment les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas_ ^^ J'espère que vous apprécierez autant que moi quand je l'ai écrite ! **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :) **

* * *

L'air printanier embaumait la plaine, tandis que le soleil caressait son visage. Adossé contre le tronc d'un arbre centenaire, Patry fixait l'horizon, songeur. Dans les branches, le jeune elfe pouvait sentir le fourmillement de la vie des multitudes de créatures qui l'entouraient. Les oiseaux chantonnaient, comme pour accompagner les murmures du vent, faisant osciller la cime du vieux chêne dans une lente et paisible danse. Le blond ferma les yeux un instant, prenant une profonde inspiration. Ses pensées furent aussitôt à _son_ sujet.

Encore et toujours.

Toujours, cette bienveillance et cette force tranquille qu'il admirait. Toujours, ce sourire plein de bonté et de promesses d'un futur radieux. Toujours, ce regard emplit de lumière, qui ne cessait de le troubler.

Licht.

L'élu, leur chef, son ami. Tout du moins, c'est ce que le cadet tentait désespérément de faire croire. Toutefois, il fallait bien admettre que son aîné, ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Patry se laissa glisser le long du mur naturel lui servant de dossier, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, les bras croisés reposant dessus. Le blond ne se souvenait pas depuis quand il avait développé ce genre de « sentiments » _(à cette pensée, ses épaules se crispèrent)_ pour le détenteur de la magie d'épée, mais il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité, sans aucune amélioration. Il avait bien essayé de se convaincre que son attachement était de nature amicale, au mieux fraternelle. Mais après les semaines qui venaient de passer, l'adolescent devait regarder les choses en face : ses sentiments étaient loin d'être platoniques. Notamment, depuis l'arrivée de ces humains, avec qui leur leader passait beaucoup trop de temps, à son avis. Il avait bien tenté d'essayer d'en comprendre les raisons, mais quelque chose en lui était réticente à l'idée de leur accorder sa confiance. Alors, les voir se rapprocher de lui et partager une complicité cordiale avec eux … éveillait en conséquence sa jalousie. La jeune princesse humaine était jolie, il ne pouvait le nier, mais …

Une main vint se poser sur son épaule.

\- Patry.

L'interpellé sursauta mais reconnu aussitôt le timbre de cette voix, avant même de croiser le regard de « l'inconnu ». Celle qui le hantait …

\- Bah alors ça y est on fait sa crise d'ado, se moqua Ryah.

Le plus jeune daigna détacher son regard de Licht pour le poser quelques instants sur l'albinos. Un air satisfait ornait son visage.

\- Ryah, le reprit Licht, cesse de le tourmenter.

\- Tss ... si je ne peux même plus embêter notre gamin préféré, rigola-t'il en s'accroupissant à côté de Patry, lui ébouriffant les cheveux par la même occasion.

Ce dernier se débattit et le repoussa suffisamment fort pour que son aîné taquin s'écarte de lui.

\- Laisses moi.

\- Bah alors qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? C'est bizarre que tu ne sois pas déjà collé aux basques de Licht. Tu es déprimé parce que tu dois le partager avec ses nouveaux amis ? taquina le détenteur de la magie d'imitation.

\- Pff n'importe quoi, répliqua le futur détenteur de la magie de lumière, en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu sais, tu devrais te dépêcher de déclarer ta flamme, avant que …

\- Ryah ça suffit, le coupa Licht, calmement.

Intérieurement, Patry accusa le coup, même s'il essayait de ne rien laisser paraître. Il remercia silencieusement son chef d'avoir stopper le jeu puéril du menteur pathologique qui lui servait d'ami. Il détestait quand Ryah se permettait d'avoir ce genre de sortie, mais répliquer de plus belle ne serait que lui donner ce qu'il désire, en plus d'éveiller ses soupçons sur ce sujet sensible. L'albinos avait beau joué les idiots mollassons, Patry savait son esprit analytique aiguisé.

\- Peux-tu nous laisser ?

Licht s'attira le regard curieux de son vis à vis accroupi et interrogatif du blond. Ryah jeta un coup d'œil au plus jeune avant de soupirer. En se relevant, il lui décoiffa de nouveau les cheveux, s'attirant le regard noir de l'assailli. L'assaillant haussa les épaules, tout sourire, avant de s'éloigner nonchalamment.

Patry observa Licht du coin de l'œil, celui-ci scrutant le départ de son ami. Sa tresse se balançait au gré du vent, dévoilant sa nuque immaculée. Le cadet eut une envie irraisonnée de déposer un chaste baiser à cet endroit, tout en glissant ces bras autour de la fine taille du plus grand. C'était un fait : cet homme lui faisait perdre pied. L'adolescent avait parfois l'impression de ne plus être lui même. Parfois, plus que ce qu'il avait été, meilleur, à la lumière que lui prodiguait Licht. Néanmoins, en ce moment, il était surtout moins, juste un fantôme qui avait cédé sa source de vie à d'autres.

L'objet de ses rêves détourna son attention vers lui, le regard surpris.

\- Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Licht en se rapprochant, avant de s'asseoir en face à Patry.

Une lueur d'inquiétude transparaissait dans ses iris dorées. Ce regard si hypnotisant, dans lequel il pourrait se plonger des heures, lui fit rater un battement de cœur. Pour amplifier son supplice, l'air embauma rapidement de l'odeur du jeune homme à la tresse. Patry dût faire preuve d'un trésor de contrôle pour se reconnecter à la réalité.

\- Euh oui, oui, murmura t'-il, détournant les yeux, les joues légèrement rosies.

\- Ryah a sa façon, à lui, de le dire, mais … il est vrai qu'on se questionnait sur ce qu'il se passait. Cela fait plusieurs jours que tu t'isoles, alors … Je m'inquiétais.

Ces trois mots résonnaient dans sa tête et se répétait en boucle, tandis qu'il plongea de nouveau ses prunelles dans celles de son vis à vis. Toutefois, le benjamin savait bien que son inquiétude était, tout au plus, fraternelle. Elle ne serait jamais de même nature que son attachement à lui.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire … J'avais juste besoin de réfléchir, prétexta le benjamin

\- Par rapport aux humains ? _(Le meneur des elfes marqua une courte pause, semblant observer la réaction du plus jeune)_. J'ai cru remarquer que tu restais en retrait, depuis que leurs visites se sont fait plus fréquentes, souleva posément Licht.

Oui il y avait un problème avec les Hommes, mais, bien que ce soit un facteur renforçant l'évidence, ce n'est pas vraiment la raison de mon isolement _ voilà ce que l'amoureux se retint de dire. Toutefois, cela pourrait lui servir de prétexte et lui fournirait un alibi officiel temporaire. Sans compter que son ressentiment envers eux était authentique. En somme, une stratégie correcte dans la période de crise qu'il vivait.

\- Je ne leur fait pas confiance, déclara abruptement Patry.

\- Tu penses qu'ils nous mentent ?

\- Je pense surtout qu'ils n'ont pas les mêmes valeurs que nous, et qu'ils n'accordent pas autant d'importance aux choses les plus précieuses qu'ils possèdent, soutient Patry le regard lourd de sous-entendus.

\- Et quelles sont-elles ? Demanda simplement son interlocuteur

\- L'existence de leurs semblables pour commencer. Pour eux, la vie semble être monnaie d'échange courante, selon que l'on est, plus ou moins, bien né. Les richesses matérielles, quant à elles, sont placées au dessus des liens qui les unissent. Ils volent, pillent, détruisent ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas... Ils sont prêts à sacrifier leur propre sang pour justifier des bénéfices pécuniers, une nouvelle acquisition territoriale, ou même une guerre. Ils n'aiment pas, comme nous le faisons.

Licht brisa leur contact visuel, sourcillant face à la réponse de son cadet. Après quelques secondes, il reprit toujours aussi calmement, de nouveau focalisé sur son interlocuteur :

\- Alors, selon toi, ce sont les priorités affectives que nous nous accordons mutuellement qui nous rendent meilleurs ?

\- Oui. Je pense que s'ils nous ressemblaient davantage sur ce point, peut être, que les choses se seraient et pourraient mieux se dérouler entre nos peuples. Peut être, qu'une forme de respect mutuel pourrait alors, naître.

Licht sourit en détournant les yeux au loin.

\- C'est une vaste question que la façon dont les êtres vivants s'unissent et se considèrent. _(Il redirigea son attention sur Patry)_. Néanmoins, je suis curieux. Pour toi, qu'est ce qu''aimer ?

Patry hésita un instant, analysant la question de Licht. Son regard était intense, en attente de ce que l'adolescent allait dire, lui accordant une écoute attentive. Le jeune homme inspira intérieurement avant de se lancer, paradoxalement confiant malgré la déstabilisante présence du meneur, comme s'il pouvait se confesser indirectement.

\- Je dirais qu'aimer, c'est apprendre à regarder le monde à travers les yeux d'un autre être. Ne plus savoir comment respirer, quand il vient à manquer. Sa présence suffit alors à stopper l'hypoxie. Elle devient par la même occasion, la seule, salvatrice du blizzard obscur et du désert esseulé de son absence. C'est aussi, devenir sa propre quintessence pour et avec lui : se dépasser pour ne jamais le décevoir, afin de donner le meilleur de soi même, même si, parfois, cela nécessite de savoir s'oublier pour son bonheur et de l'observer marcher dans la lumière, quand la pénombre ne vous quitte pas. Quelque part, c'est l'admirer pour l'âme qu'il porte, en gravant son image, tout en priant, pour que la vôtre se reflète dans ses yeux, chaque jour un peu plus longtemps. C'est également, trouver du charme à ce qui fait de lui un individu unique et qui le rend, à nos yeux, exceptionnel. Il permet, ainsi, d'apprécier pleinement la simplicité des choses quotidiennes. Toutefois, aimer, c'est surtout, être prêt à remettre sa vie et son esprit à cette personne, afin de la chérir et de la défendre, envers et contre tout. Être toujours présent : un soutien infaillible, sur lequel elle peut se reposer ; un pilier, sur lequel elle peut s'appuyer pour s'élever ; une épaule, sur laquelle elle pourra être en sécurité. Cela revient à donner l'entierté de son être pour un regard, un éclat de rire, un instant, figé, intemporel, éclairant le chemin de sa vie.

Le meneur des elfes resta interdit un instant. Patry quant à lui, se sentit délester d'un poids. Comme si, cet aveux officieux participerait à avoir une conscience plus paisible.

Soudain, il sentit la main du plus âgé se poser sur l'arrière de son crâne, le rapprochant de lui, avant d'embrasser son front. Licht le maintint ainsi contre lui, posant son menton sur le dessus du crâne de l'amoureux. L'adolescent sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il bénit le fait que, dans cette position, son teint pivoine était invisible, caché dans l'étreinte chaleureuse. Toutefois, les battements effrénés de son cœur, eux, étaient loin de partagés cette propriété. Erratique et arythmique, son souffle s'en trouva d'abord coupé, avant d'être plus lent, comme si à chaque respiration, l'odeur de son aîné pénétrait en lui avec plus d'intensité, décrochant un à un tous les fils retenant son esprit à sa raison et au présent. Pris d'un élan d'affection, Patry enserra le torse de l'élu, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Son cœur frisa l'arrêt quand il sentit Licht répondre à son étreinte, le serrant davantage contre lui.

\- Patry … Ton avis et ta présence compte pour moi.

Le timbre tendre du plus vieux le fit fondre, tandis que la pression de son corps contre le sien s'en trouva moins appuyée. Puis, délicatement, ce dernier se détacha, arrachant une grimace au benjamin, face au froid remplaçant la chaleur du corps de son héros.

\- Les humains ont peut-être des défauts, mais ils ne sont pas tous mauvais par nature, tu sais. Tu crois que tu pourrais leur laisser une chance ? Demanda le plus âgé accompagné d'un sourire affectueux.

\- Je vais essayer, soupira Patry, plus en proie à ses émotions qu'à la raison, en cet instant.

\- Parfait. Te joins-tu à nous pour le déjeuner ?

\- Euh ... oui.

L'élu se redressa et offrit une main aidante à son ami. Ce dernier s'en empara, et en apprécia le contact, bien que, trop court à son goût, comme leur enlacement. Tandis qu'ils avancèrent côte à côte, Licht reprit :

\- La personne que tu aimes a beaucoup de chance, peu de gens savent se donner avec cette passion, Patry.

\- Euh … mais qu'est ce qui te fait dire que je suis amoureux ? Se brusqua l'adolescent, en s'écartant vivement, une teinte carmin sur le visage.

Licht le fixa accompagné de son éternel sourire radieux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je garderai ça pour moi.

\- Là n'est pas la question … se renfrogna le plus jeune, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu aurais préféré que Ryah sache ? Le taquina-t'-il.

\- Licht ! S'exclama Patry, le visage entièrement rouge cette fois, s'arrêtant.

Le benjamin serra les poings et baissa la tête tandis que le détenteur de la magie d'épée se tenait toujours à quelques pas de lui, attendant que le plus petit le rejoigne. Voyant que ce dernier demeurait immobile, Licht brisa le silence :

\- Tu sais Patry, il n'y a aucune honte à tomber amoureux. Au contraire, comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, c'est l'essence même des liens qui nous unit tous. Peut-être, qu'un amour aussi passionné ne te sera pas réciproquement restitué, mais mon esprit me dit que, ce n'est pas pour autant que cette personne ne tient pas à toi. Garder ses sentiments enfouis n'est jamais la solution … et je ne supporte pas de te voir souffrir, déclara Licht une lueur de compassion dans les yeux.

Patry réalisa soudainement l'ampleur de ces mots, le regard de nouveau accroché au sol. Licht savait … Il savait et lui avait offert l'occasion de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait librement, à cœur ouvert, sans prendre le risque d'un rejet direct, afin de pouvoir soulager quelque peu son âme. Le plus âgé ne pouvait peut-être pas lui offrir la même affection comme il lui avait lui même dit, mais il entendait. Il partageait sa souffrance, sa peine et acceptait ses sentiments.

Patry se redressa. Licht n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, une expression mélancolique dépeinte sur son visage d'ordinaire si lumineux. Une larme solitaire se fraya un chemin sur la joue encore teintée du plus jeune. Il réalisa à cette occasion la preuve d'amour que lui offrait, celui-là même, à qui il donnait sans hésiter l'intégralité de sa raison. Cette expression signant le profond attachement que l'aîné éprouvait à son égard. Toutefois, à cet instant, Patry aurait tout donné pour voir le sourire rassurant, cordial et salvateur du plus grand.

Au moment où le benjamin allait ouvrir la bouche, Fana et Ryah arrivèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe Patry ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

\- Il fait une petite crise d'adolescence, plaisanta l'albinos arrivant à leur hauteur et passant son bras par dessus les épaules de Licht. On va manger ?

Licht acquiesça, conservant une teinte de tristesse dans ses prunelles. Cette fois, c'était à son tour de prendre soin de lui. Le futur détenteur de la magie de lumière planta ses yeux dans les iris dorés du concerné et d'une voix, la plus apaisante qu'il put, déclara :

\- Merci Licht, merci de m'avoir écouté. Comme toujours, tu es de bons conseils.

L'expression du meneur se fit plus légère, comme s'il eu le sentiment d'avoir enfin pu aider quelque peu son cadet.

\- De bons conseils ? De quoi est-ce-qu'il parle ? Interrogea Fana, curieuse.

\- Peu importe, le déjeuner nous attend, coupa Ryah après un rapide regard à ses deux amis, le visage tranquillisé, entraînant Licht et suivi de Fana. Patry, on va tout manger si tu restes planté ici et je me ferais un plaisir de dévorer ta part, lança l'albinos en s'éloignant.

\- Ryah tu es vraiment incorrigible, soupira la rose en secouant la tête.

\- Tu oublies que c'est moi qui suis encore en train de grandir, le vieux, répliqua Patry, un rictus ornant ses lèvres, en les rejoignant.

L'imitateur de magie saisit l'adolescent par le bras, quand ce dernier atteignit leur hauteur, et le ramena d'un coup sec contre lui. Puis, il passa son bras par dessus ses épaules et resserra légèrement la prise.

\- Oui et puis vue ta taille, tu as intérêt à manger pour douze au moins.

\- Comme ça, tu ne seras pas tenté de te resservir et de prendre du poids, vue le peu d'activité physique que tu fais, répliqua Patry joueur.

\- Il n'a pas tord, renchérit Licht en rigolant.

\- Tu t'y mets aussi Licht, soupira Ryah faussement exaspéré.

Patry croisa le regard de leur chef, complice. Une chose était sûre : sentiments réciproques ou non, il donnerait tout ce qu'il a pour continuer de voir cette lumière briller et éclairer leur monde. A ce moment là, la seule prière qu'il formula ne fut pas d'obtenir l'amour de cet être qui lui faisait perdre la raison, mais seulement :

_**« Kami, je vous en prie, faites que Licht vive et connaisse une vie paisible et longue ».**_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! En espérant que cela vous ait plu :)

**_Yoshirifi_**


End file.
